


SOME LIKE IT HOT

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The air conditioning is broken.<br/>-<br/>Prompt : Prompt 11 Temptation</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOME LIKE IT HOT

** Author: [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/) **

** Title: SOME LIKE IT HOT **

** Rating: R **

** Pairing/s: ** Arthur/Gwen

 ** Summary: ** The air conditioning is broken.

 ** Warnings: ** Just plain naughty

 ** Word Count ** : 459

 ** Prompt ** : Prompt 11 Temptation

 ** Author's Notes: ** What did you expect with a prompt like this?

** SOME LIKE IT HOT **

Arthur walked in the flat and was hit by a wave of hot stifling air. “Guinevere, is the air not working again?”

  
“No I called but it may be a while.” Gwen came out of the bedroom in a bikini top and very short shorts. Her bare feet padded on the floor as she walked across the room to Arthur.

  
“Maybe I should call again.” Arthur frowned and stripped off his shirt. 

  
“It won’t help.” Gwen stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips then headed for the kitchen.  

  
Arthur frowned. “Is that all I get?” 

  
“It’s hot!” Gwen said from the kitchen. 

  
Arthur walked into the kitchen to see Gwen sucking on an ice cube in front of the open fridge. He smiled and leaned against the door frame to watch.

  
“Oh! I went to the farmer’s market this morning.” Gwen turned around and pulled out a carton of strawberries and some crème fresh. She put them on the side. “Do you want some I’ve already washed them up?” 

  
“Maybe after dinner. What is for dinner?” Arthur realized he was a bit hungry.

  
“I’m not cooking in this heat. Come have some. She dipped a strawberry in the crème fresh and licked it off.”

  
Arthur looked at her curiously. “Um ….” He bit his bottom lip. The hunger pangs were giving way to other more pressing feelings. 

  
Gwen looked at him through lowered lashes as she bit the berry. She licked her fingertips as she popped the rest of the berry in her mouth.  She dipped another and walked up to him. She stood just out of his reach and licked it then took a bite again.

  
“Are you seducing me?” Arthur grinned.

  
“It’s working.” Gwen looked down at the growing bulge in his jeans and grinned. 

  
“Naughty girl!” Arthur laughed. He reached out to grab her but she eluded his grasp.

  
She went back to the fridge and took out another ice cube. She ran it down her cleavage and smiled at him. 

  
“That is so not fair. It is hotter than hell in here.” Arthur was hot in more ways than one at that moment.

  
“So take something off.” She sucked the dripping ice cube. She ran it over her exposed abdomen. 

  
“Damn Guinevere!” Arthur shed his jeans. He stood in his under shorts and started to walk towards her. 

  
“Oi! Not in the kitchen.” Gwen waved him out. “And take off your socks.”

  
Arthur hopped on one foot as he took off his socks and went into the bedroom. Gwen could hear him fall on the bed.  

  
Gwen stopped at the breaker box and switched the air conditioning back on. She giggled mischievously as he went into the bedroom.  


End file.
